


golden sunset

by femto



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Artists, M/M, Polski | Polish, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Venezia | Venice
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femto/pseuds/femto
Summary: Kiedy miasto pokrywają złote promienie, on siedzi na placu, szukając inspiracji i tęskniąc za miłością...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	golden sunset

Złocisty blask zachodzącego słońca otulił Plac św. Marka. Promienie docierały również do kanałów, sprawiając, że woda płynąca nimi połyskiwała radośnie. W jednej z licznych kawiarni znajdujących się na rynku siedział mężczyzna. Miał zmarszczone brwi i raz po raz stukał ołówkiem w krawędź filiżanki, stojącej tuż obok szkicownika, który uprzednio rzucił w akcie frustracji na stolik. Nie potrafił nic narysować. Już nie potrafił… od tej pamiętnej jesiennej nocy. Nocy, w której umarła jego artystyczna dusza. Od tego momentu minęły miesiące. Na zewnątrz drzewa na nowo zaczęły się zielenić, a on nadal nie mógł zapomnieć… Nie chciał zapomnieć, czemu nie mógł zdobyć się na ponowne chwycenie węglika i kreślenie koślawych linii na papierze, które przecież od dzieciństwa pozwalało mu się wyciszyć. Jednak teraz przynosiło to tylko ból. 

Potrząsnął szybko głową, chcąc odsunąć od siebie to nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. Jego wcześniej starannie ułożone, krótkie włosy wyglądały teraz, jakby jakiś malutki ptaszek zaczął wić sobie tam gniazdko. Czuł, jakby w każdej chwili gotów był wyrywać sobie włosy garściami. Westchnąwszy przeciągle, włożył wolną rękę do marynarki, żeby wyjąć z wewnętrznej kieszeni piersiówkę. Odkręcił ją szybko i całą zawartość wlał do parującej jeszcze herbaty. Nie dbał o to, co pomyślą o nim inni, dlatego też pustą flaszkę położył na stoliku. Po chwili chwycił filiżankę w palce. Wziął kilka łyków i odstawił kubek na talerzyk. Wzdrygnął się, czując jak ciepło trunku, zaczynało rozchodzić się po jego ciele. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku porzuconego szkicownika. Kiedy już go złapał, przewrócił kartkę i przykładając koniec ołówka do nowej powierzchni papieru, rozejrzał się wokół. Szukał inspiracji. 

Na placu roiło się od ludzi. Niektórzy, zatroskani, pędzili gdzieś na złamanie karku. Inni spacerowali, chłonąc spokój nadchodzącego wieczoru. Mała dziewczynka kucała przy kanale, gawędząc z gondolierem o minionym dniu. Co jakiś czas woda niosła jej delikatny dziecięcy śmiech w głąb miasta. Jednak jego uwagę przykuł chłopak, siedzący po przeciwnej stronie placu. Mężczyzna, aż zachłysnął się powietrzem, widząc trochę za długie złote loki młodzieńca. Niemożliwym było, żeby ta osoba była  _ nim _ . Wyobraźnia, z powodu tęsknoty za ukochanym, płatała mu figle. Jednak zadziałało. Ołówek zaczął się poruszać, a wraz z tym na kartce pojawił się szkic. 

Popijając co jakiś czas zimną herbatę z dodatkiem, rysunek nabierał kształtów. Na pierwszym planie zauważalne były dwie postaci stojące naprzeciwko siebie. Choć twarze nie były jeszcze dokładnie wyrysowane, można było poczuć ciepło bijące z nich, schowane pod delikatnymi uśmiechami. 

Na placu powoli robiło się ciemno. Jednak nie na tyle ciemno, gdyż za sprawą latarników, uliczne lampy gazowe zaczęły oświetlać chodniki swoim żółtym światłem. Miasto ożywało dopiero nocą, dlatego też na plac wtoczyły się jeszcze większe tłumy. Wenecja wrzała od rozmów i śmiechów. Jednakowoż wszechobecny gwar nie przeszkadzał mężczyźnie, bo już po chwili poczuł, jak jego powieki stają się ciężkie. Nie potrafił dłużej walczyć z otaczającą go sennością. Odłożywszy szkicownik na stolik, oparł brodę o klatkę i pozwolił sobie na krótką przerwę. 

Ze snu wyrwało go delikatne szturchanie w ramię. Poderwał się z krzesła i odwrócił, chcąc ujrzeć, kto go zbudził. Twarz jego rozpromieniała, gdy zorientował się, że stał przed nim tak dobrze mu znany uśmiechnięty młodzieniec z różanymi policzkami. Jego blond loki sterczały we wszystkie strony, prawdopodobnie pobudzone biegiem ich właściciela.

‒ Przepraszam. Długo czekałeś? ‒ zapytał, przymykając oczy i ułożył usta w jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. 

‒  _ Na ciebie, ma miłości, gotów byłbym czekać nawet całą wieczność. _ ‒ odparł mężczyzna, zakładając za ucho młodszego jeden z niesfornych loczków. 

**Author's Note:**

> nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio cokolwiek pisało mi się tak lekko i przyjemnie. mam nadzieję, że wam równie przyjemnie się to czyta.  
> starałam się zawrzeć w tym shocie tyle emocji i klimatu, zamykając to w tak małej ilości słów. czy mi to wyszło? wy zdecydujcie... pozostawiam wam pełne pole do popisu, odnoście interpretacji całości i chętnie bym poznała wasze myśli i spostrzeżenia :3


End file.
